A piezoelectric actuator includes a base body that contains a stack of piezoelectric layers and electrode layers among the piezoelectric layers. The piezoelectric layers contain ceramic material and are sintered with the electrode layers. Such a piezoelectric actuator is described in WO03/094252A2. Perpendicular to the electrode layers is a hole running through the base body, into which a rod is inserted.
An electrical component is known from JP03151677A, which describes internal electrodes of a piezoelectric actuator contacted by an elastic element. The elastic element can follow the movement of the piezoelectric actuator during operation.